FICTION BLANK
by Niaxiu Tamy
Summary: sungguh, tak ada yang bisa menyangkal bahwa cinta takkan memandang apapun yang ada didepannya, kata sebagian orang cinta itu buta tapi itu sebuah kata umpama tapi menurutku (Chanyeol) cinta hanya sebagian dari perpotongan nyawa seseorang… karena semua orang membutuhkannya..


Fiction Black

One- Sparrow sorrow.

Mexico, kota damai bagi pecinta seni.

Siang itu tidak begitu terik, para turis-turis asing belahan dunia mengunjungi berbagai tempat yang memenuhi kota aneh ini. Corak warna gedung membuat pesona sendiri bagi para pelancong untuk sekedar mengagumi atau menoreh kenangan baru untuk dipamerkan nanti. Beberapa seniman kaki lima duduk berderet dan memainkan alat pendamping mereka untuk menciptakan karya agar menarik pengunjung untuk melihatnya, tak ayal seniman itu berlomba-lomba agar karyanya pantas dilirik bagi yang sudi untuk sekedar menatapnya.

Seorang seniman tua yang sedang asik memainkan tuas lukisnya disebuah kertas memandang penuh harap seseorang yang duduk disamping yang juga sedang mengikuti acara melukis tersebut, alis retaknya bergerak-gerak bersamaan kulit putih albinonya mengikuti setiap gores orang itu menggambar.

"Apakah Kau merindukan seorang gadis? Dan lihatlah ia sangat cantik sekali." Pak tua itu tersenyum dengan hasil karya pemuda yang masih asik menggoreskan liku-liku gambar.

"Aku tak begitu pandai berbahasa kota ini, Aku hanya bisa berbahasa inggris" Ungkap Pemuda itu masih tetap asik menggambar karyanya.

Pak tua mengdehem lalu mengulang lagi dengan berbahasa Inggris membuat rekahan senyum sang pemuda tertarik disudut bibirnya, dan lihatlah begitu tampannya pemuda itu saat tersenyum. Ia bukanlah orang Mexico ataupun Negara barat lainnya, dari bentuk sempurna wajahnya ia seorang keturunan asia. Hanya bentuk tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ramping seperti kebanyakan bule-bule tampan disana.

"Dia bukanlah seorang gadis… hanya peri cantik yang berbentuk seorang laki-laki yang sempurna" Bibir sempurnanya tertarik kuat hingga menyembulkan deretan gigi yang putih, ia tertawa namun tawanya tidak menyiratkan senyum diwajahnya, katakanlah ia sedang tertawa menanggung perih diwajahnya, apakah ia sedang terluka?

"Haha… lihatlah Kau seperti dicampakkannya" Pak tua senang melihat wajah datar pemuda tadi.

"Bukan!... Aku yang menyampakkannya…" Pak tua tersenyum nanar tidak percaya akan ucapan pemuda tadi. Sang pemuda terdiam, jemari besarnya menyentuh wajah yang dilukiskannya tadi. "Dia terlalu sempurna hingga Aku menyampakkannya"

"Hei, Bung! Mungkin terasa pahit sekarang… tapi ketahuilah lebih pahit kalau kau tak memberikan alasan mengapa kau mencampakkannya." Sahut Pak tua mulai melukis lagi, karna seorang nona-nona turis datang meminta dilukiskan.

Pemuda tadi diam tak bergeming, ia membereskan peralatan lukis hendak berajak. Namun lengannya ditari lembut oleh Pak tua asal Mexico tadi.

"Kau bahkan belum mengatakan namamu, dan sepertinya kau juga bukan orang inggris" Kata Pak tua tersenyum lembut membuat kumis putihnya sedikit tertarik.

Pemuda tadi tersenyum seraya menompang tas panjang peralatan lukisnya. "Namaku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol… dan Aku berasal dari Korea selatan" Lalu ia membungkuk dan berlalu, meninggalkan Pak tua dan seorang nona bule yang tersenyum terpesona oleh seorang Park Chanyeol.

Langkah ringan Park Chanyeol sedikit lebar meninggalkan kerumunan taman tadi, ia berjalan kesebuah toko buku yang berada dekat disamping taman. Ia menatap datar toko buku tersebut dan kembali tersenyum tipis saat melihat seseorang baru keluar dari toko tersebut, Chanyeol berlari menemui sosok yang sedang menenteng kamera itu.

"Hyung!... Hyung!" Chanyeol berlari kecil menghampiri orang yang dipanggilnya hyung itu, dikedua telinganya terpasang headset imut berwarna putih membuat orang tersebut tidak mendengar panggilan Chanyeol.

"Hyung!" Chanyeol menepuk bahu orang itu. Orang itu tersentak lalu menoleh kearah belakang menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melotot tidak percaya siapa yang berdiri dengan senyum mengembang dihadapannya.

"Astaga Chanyeol!..." Suara melengkingnya membuat Chanyeol sedikit meringis lalu senyum cerah itu merekah kembali saat orang yang ternyata sosok pemuda yang cukup cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan melompat dan memeluk erat Chanyeol yang kini gelegapan karena pelukan yang tiba-tiba tersebut.

"Luhan Hyung… senang bertemu denganmu lagi" Ungkap Chanyeol disela-sela pelukannya, Chanyeol merasakan bahu Luhan gemetaran. Oh, apakah ia menangis.

Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Luhan dengan pelan sambil menatap bingung Luhan yang kini tertunduk, kamera itu tergantung manis dilengannya.

"Hyung? Hei, kenapa menangis?" Chanyeol tersenyum geli melihat wajah lucu pemuda cantik yang kini wajahnya memerah dengan airmata berlinang deras dikedua pipi putihnya.

"Kau tau, Kami semua sangat merindukanmu…Chanlie" Keluh Luhan seraya menatap mata Chanyeol yang diam tak bergeming, senyuman menawan tadi sirna oleh wajah kaku dan tegang Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Hyung… Aku juga sangat merindukan kalian semua" Jawab Chanyeol jujur, kedua tangannya memegang bahu Luhan dan menatap pemuda yang sudah dianggap Kakak laki-lakinya sendiri itu. "Aku tau, keputusanku untuk meninggalkan Korea waktu itu sangat buru-buru sekali, bukan karena beasiswa disini ataupun pameran waktu itu, tapi…"

Luhan tersenyum lembut lalu menggenggam lengan Chanyeol. "Ara… Kau memang Dongsaeng yang baik!" Ia memukul pelan dahi Chanyeol. "Kau ingin merawat Kris Hyung kan?"

Chanyeol tertunduk, tersenyum nanar. Ada lekukan pahit diwajah tampannya. Luhan tersenyum lembut seraya menyentuh bahu memberikan kenyaman untuk dongsaengnya itu.

"Hmm, Chanyeol… selamat ya, kau memenangkan pameran kemarin… bahkan Sehun mengabariku terlambat" Luhan memicingkan matanya memandang curiga kearah Chanyeol. "Aku curiga, apakah Sehun benar-benar mengikutimu atau ti…"

"Hyung…" Chanyeol memotong ucapan Luhan dengan wajah lucu. "Berhentilah mencurigai kekasihmu sendiri, Sehun sangat sibuk membantu Kyungsoo dan Jongin mengurus Cafeenya."

Luhan mengangguk seraya tersenyum lembut. "Yeah, Chanyeol… maukah Kau kembali pulang ke Korea, Aku berencana pulang esok setelah menjenguk Kris hyung nanti"

Chanyeol terdiam lalu tersenyum seraya menatap sendu hyungnya dan berkata. "Setelah Aku bertemu dengannya lagu, hyung"

Dan Luhan hanya tersenyum kecut. "Baiklah… Chanlie. Semoga berhasil… sekarang, maukah kau mengantarkanku kerumah sakit dimana Kris hyung dirawat?"

Fiction Blank

Rintik hujan mulai terjatuh secara berlahan menyentuh bumi dan berlomba-loma menjamah kulit bumi yang kian gersang itu. Kota yang indah walau panorama hujan mulai mengalun setiap tatapan nanar manusia-manusia yang berlindung dari hujaman air kian menderas itu. Lihatlah mereka hanya berharap dari setiap tatapan yang seolah-olah egois ingin menghentikan setiap emosi segala keadaan. Dan sosok pemuda menjalin kenangan ketika ia terduduk lesu dipinggiran Caffe yang kian mendesak akibat ingin berteduh dari lebatnya hujan sore itu.

FLASHBACK

"Kanapa? Kau kedinginan?" Pemuda yang lebih tinggi mengusap bahu kecil pemuda manis disampingnya. Tatapan mereka bertemu, bahkan ia bisa melihat jelas bagaimana wajah mungil dan manis itu merona merah, anggukan kecil mampu menerbitkan senyuman menawan sang pemuda tinggi.

"Yeolli…"Jemari lentik itu mengusap pipi hangat pemuda tinggi, secara berlahan jemari lentik itu membelai lembut hingga ia menyibakkan poni hitam itu.

"Ada apa, Uri Baek?" Pemuda mungil tersenyum malu, sedikit bibir pink cherry itu bergetar saat panggilan itu mampu menggetarkan tubuh sekaligus hatinya.

"A-Apa… kau menyelesaikan sketsamu?" Mata sipit imut itu bergerak lucu saat menatap pergerakan mata lelaki dihadapannya yang terus menatapnya intens walau mereka sedang bertatap sangat dekat sekali.

"Hmmm…bahkan Aku juga menambahkan cerita kita didalamnya… Baek?" Mata itu bergerak cemas saat menatap mata mungil itu mendadak sayu didepannya.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol…. Aku mencintaimu… selamanya"

Dan bayangan indah itu menghilang. Seakan-akan menghilang bagaikan kepulan asap danmeninggalkan jeruji jarum menusuk tepat diulu hati Chanyeol.

FLASHBACK END

Senyuman miris terukir dibibir menawan pemuda itu, tangan pucatnya mencengkram baju tepat didadanya, matanya terpejam menahan segala sakit didadanya. Akh… bagaimana bisa rasa sakit itu bisa membuatnya tetap tetap tersenyum atau apakah ia memang sudah gila?

Drrrrrrtttt Drrrrrrrrrrttttttt

Getaran ponsel membuat pemuda itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah ponselnya yang berada disaku Jasnya. Ia menatap nanar layar smartphonenya. Tertera nama Oh Sehun sahabatnya yang kini berada di Korea. Ia menggeser OUT ponselnya dan kembali memasukkan ponsel pintarnya kedalam Jasnya lagi. Hujan mereda secara berlahan, membuat kelegaan disetiap pandangan dihadapan Chanyeol. Keadaan kembali normal seperti sedia kala, banyak orang-orang kembali menjalani aktivitas mereka masing-masing, adapun sesekali beberapa orang berlarian untuk menghindari gerimis kecil itu.

Park Chanyeol, pemuda bersurai hitam itu berdiri nanar, menggerakkan kedua kakinya untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Matanya kosong, menjelajahi setiap sudut jalan itu berharap menemukan sesuatu yang mendebarkan hatinya kembali… walaupun itu hanya sebuah angan-angan yang berputar lambat di otaknya.

Drrrrrrrrrrtttt Drrrrrrrrrrttttttttt

Ponselnya kembali bergetar, awalnya Chanyeol tak peduli. Tapi, ponsel malang itu terus bergetar disaku Jasnya. Chanyeol akhirnya mengangkat ponsel tersebut dan menempelkan ditelinga.

"…."

" _Chanyeol, Apakah ini kau? Chan… ini Luhan hyung_ " Suara Luhan terdengar panic disebrang sana, membuat hati Chanyeol sedikit ciut. Pasti ini tentang Kris hyung.

"…"

" _Chanyeol, Aku mohon bicaralah… kau tau, Kris hyung ingin berjuma denganmu_ " Suara Luhan tertelan oleh dengusan kasar Chanyeol.

"Hyung, Aku bukanlah Dongsaeng yang baik…." Suara Chanyeol berat namun terdengar sedikit serak, hatinya ngilu mengucapkan itu semua.

" _Chanyeol…. Ini Kris hyung…._ " Chanyeol tersenyum perih mendengar suara saudara yang dirindukannya itu.

"Hyung…." Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya menatap langit jingga diatas sana.

" _Chanyeol… kembalilah… menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu_ " Kris kini membuat hatinya bertambah ngilu… bagaimana ia bisa menjadi Chanyeol yang dulu… tersenyum seperti dulu… sebab Chanyeol yang dulu sama seperti sekarang… seorang Chanyeol yang menyedihkan.

"Hyung… Aku… tidak bisa… Aku menyampakkannya, hyung…" Chanyeol tersenyum saat Hujan kembali hadir, tak hanya dibumi tetapi dihatinya. "Baek… Baekhyun, hyung"

"…."

"…"

" _Chanyeol…_ " Itu suara Luhan terdengar perih ditelinganya, ia mendengar suara Luhan menangis kali ini. " _Chanyeol, lupakanlah dia… Baekhyun… ia tidak pernah ada, Chanyeol… maaf!_ "

"…."

" _Chanyeol, dengarkanlah kami… Baekhyun adalah cerita dalam sketsamu… sketsa yang sudah 4 tahun ini kau buat… ia adalah Fiction Blankmu, Chanlie_ " Suara Luhan terdengar putus asa.

Dan sampai saat itu Luhan maupun Kris tak akan pernah tau, bahwa disini Chanyeol tersenyum… menatap miris jalanan yang ramai. Hatinya miris, dan pada akhirnya ia berjalan tegap igin menyusul kekasihnya yang tak pernah ada.

END

a/n

saya sudah publish cerita pertama saya beberapa hari yang lalu, tetapi karena kesalahan saya terpaksa saya hapus.

thanks yang mau baca cerita absurd saya T.T

saya mencintai kalian:* :*

RnR please!


End file.
